May contain garlic
by ammstar11
Summary: Will works in a pizzeria and is working Halloween night, of course we would much rather be dressing up and going to a party but he has to work. An order is made for a delivery to yet another party, One extra-large peperoni, one large veggie-lovers, one large meat-lovers supreme, and a medium three cheese with no garlic. Can you see where this is going?


May contain garlic

Based on this:

 **You are a pizza delivery guy on Halloween night. At the end of your shift, you hear a knock on the door of your job. You open it to reveal a shadowy individual covered in hives, and through his puffy cheeks and fangs trying to exclaim "I said no garlic!"**

Will sighed as he watched the happy trick or treaters walking by the storefront of the pizzeria he worked in. It kind of sucked to work on Halloween, especially when you were the one who had to make the deliveries to all of the parties wanting pizza and wings. He had run so many orders and seen so many awesome costumes already, he had even been invited to a couple of the parties but had to politely turn them down because he was still on the clock.

He couldn't even dress up for Halloween, the best he could do was put a sticker of a bat on his nametag, yeah he was definitely showing the Halloween spirit alright. NOT. But he couldn't complain too much, he did need money for school so he would take whatever shift he was given, even if he would have rather have gotten dressed up and go to a party with his friends.

Will looked up at the clock and sighed again, still an hour and a half to go.

 _Yippy…_ he thought with very little of his usual enthusiasm. To pass the time he made sure that the cooler was fully stocked and that the single slice pizzas were still good in the display case. He looked up and checked the clock again.

 _Well that killed a whole five minutes._

It was 8:35 and he just wanted his shift to be over already. Then the phone rang and he ran to it to get the order.

 _Finally!_

"Hello, Apollo's Pizza, would you like to place an order for delivery or pick up?" he took out the notepad from beside the till and began writing down the order. "Okay so that's one extra-large peperoni, one large veggie-lovers, one large meat-lovers supreme, and a medium three cheese with no garlic, got it! And that would be delivery? Okay I have the address, great, it should be ready in an hour, could I interest you in any drinks, or will that be all? Okay Your total comes to $$$. Okay have a good night, happy Halloween!" Will hung up the phone and took a deep breath. It seems he would be delivering to yet another party tonight before his shift ended.

He passed the order back to the kitchen so that they could get started on the pizzas.

In the meantime while they waited on that order a few people came in for single slices while on their way home from a night out.

As left out as he felt Will still loved seeing all of the different costumes people wore. He's seen the typical Witches and vampires and werewolves, he also saw princesses and knights, an entire barnyard of animals and a farmer, he wondered if they had won a group contest. He saw the odd grim reaper and even a couple of angels.

Some costumes were really creative too, like the ghost pirate with the skeleton bird, a bag of jellybeans, a tree, and what appeared to be a homemade medusa costume. He loved seeing the people dressed up as their favorite characters too. He loved Halloween and he loved seeing people still enjoying it.

Finally it was time to take the order out, so he grabbed his jacket because it was a bit chilly out then grabbed the order and headed out to the address written on the receipt.

It only took about five minutes to drive there, when he pulled up to the house he had to give them credit for their flare and style when it came to decorating, it looked like a real haunted house with awesome decorations out front and in the windows, and the jack-o-lanterns looked like they were carved by a master.

These people sure went all out for Halloween, he could really appreciate that. He tore his eyes away from the spectacular view and went up to the front door to ring the bell.

 _Speaking of spectacular views…_ he was greeted by what had had to be the Most gorgeous guy he'd ever seen, dressed in an older style vampire costume (Not that he had anything against the new age vampires or anything, but you had to appreciate the classics!) the guy had beautiful lush back hair that you just could not fake and big dark eyes that shone like obsidian.

 _Wonder if those are contacts._

He wore a bit of makeup that went so well with the costume, and unless Will missed his guess he would say that the guy was about his age.

 _Hot…_

"Excuse me?"

 _Shit!_

Wills eyes almost popped out of his head when he realized that he had said that out loud, just loud enough to be heard too. He handed to boxes of pizza over to the guy trying to save himself from any further embarrassment.

"The pizzas are hot, be careful!" he gave a friendly (and hopefully not awkward) smile to the guy and hoped his face wasn't as red as the lining of the cape the guy in front of him was wearing.

The guy just stared at him with an unreadable expression, and he could definitely feel his face heating up, if it did any more he'd be glowing and could join the jack-o-lanterns on the front porch.

"That will be $$$." Will said trying his best to finish his job and leave before he did or said anything else to embarrass him enough to last until New Years.

The guy set the boxes of pizza on a table in the hall before pulling out the cash to pay for the order and then handed it and a few pieces of candy over to Will and gave him a small smirk as he nodded at Will's nametag.

"Nice attempt." he said and Will loved the sound of his voice, now that he wasn't in shock from his little slip of the tongue he could actually hear him when he spoke, this time when he smiled it was whole heartedly with no trace of his earlier embarrassment.

"I know it's not much but I can't really dress up at work, you know?"

This time the guy really did smile; a small one but still a smile none the less.

Now that he wasn't so distracted Will could hear the sounds of a party coming from inside the house.

"Well, you guys enjoy your pizza, have a happy Halloween!" and with that Will turned and headed back to his car and drove back to the pizzeria.

Things had picked up a bit while he was out so he ended up staying past the end of his shift to help out.

He had just finished the last of his to do list before clocking out when he heard a sound outside.

Will went to see what it was and when he opened the door, he sees a figure leaning against the side of the building almost toppling into the ally next to it. At first all he sees is the black and red cape and a head of black hair, but then he realizes that it's the same guy he had made a delivery to before.

"Hey are you okay?" Will asks noticing the wheezing sounds the guy is making.

The guy looks up from where he's leaning against the wall and Will first sees the angry spark in the guy's eyes before noticing that he's covered in hives, he sends a menacing death glare Will's way but Will ignores it seeing the state this guy is in. Then he realizes that the guy is trying to say something.

"What was that?"

 _And cue death glare number two_.

"I said no garlic!" the guy manages to get out around his vampire fangs and puffy face.

"Oh geez!" Will finally realizes that this is all due to an allergic reaction and rushes inside to grab his bag and car keys, he signs out and tells his boss that he's leaving for the night and that everything is done then runs back to the guy and helps him over to his car.

"Come on we need to get you to the hospital!"

Luckily it's not that far and the guy's reaction isn't too severe. Things aren't too busy when they get there so they get in right away and despite not actually knowing the guy personally Will insists on staying to make sure that he's alright.

When everything is over and the guy is able to leave Will immediately starts to frantically apologise.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry! We usually take care to follow requests like that really well in case of-" He gestures to the guy,

 _I still don't know his name… not the time for that Will!_

He chided himself for getting distracted and continues,

"allergies. I swear we don't usually slip up like that! Are you okay?!" he's practically panting by the time he's done and the guy just shakes his head and Will's heart leaps into his throat before the guy speaks.

"I'm fine, thanks for driving me here, I actually had an epipen but couldn't find it. I know it's not your fault." he holds up his phone for Will to see some text messages on the screen.

 **Jason: Hey Nico where are you?**

 **: At the hospital.**

 **Jason: OMFG WHY?!**

 **: Allergic reaction.**

 **Jason: SERIOUSLY?!**

 **:Yes.**

 **Jason: Oh God Nico sorry!**

 **:Why?**

 **Jason: Someone thought it would be funny to play a Halloween trick and put garlic powder on your pizza, why did you want to be a vampire anyway?**

 **:You guys are dead.**

 **Jason: SORRY SORRY SORRY! I SWEAR NO ONE KNEW THAT WOULD HAPPEN! ARE YOU OKAY?!**

 **:Yeah fine, no thanks to you. Be home later.**

Will was stunned by the texts, his mind a whirlwind with everything that he just saw and read and his mouth didn't consult with his brain before it spoke.

"Your name's Nico?"

And his blush was back with a vengeance now.

 _Better find the nearest Jack-o-lanterns and greet my new people._ Will thought as he felt his whole face burn.

Nico just laughed.

 _Even his laugh is beautiful…_

When he stopped laughing he shook his head and looked at Will.

"That's what you got from that huh?"

 _Well I could have gotten your phone number…_

By the look on Nico's face Will realized that he had spoken out loud yet again.

 _Oh God where is the Great Pumpkin to take me away when I need him?_ Will thought as he covered his face with his hands.

"Well you still could…"

Will's hands fell away from his face and his head snapped up when he heard Nico's quiet response.

 _Wait what?!_

Now it was Nico's turn to blush and look away. He was looking at his phone like he was texting someone while trying to maintain a calm face. Then he cleared his throat.

"Mmhm I still didn't thank you for helping me back there, you really didn't have to."

Will's Jaw almost hit the ground.

 _Didn't have-_

"Of course I did! You needed medical attention! I'm actually going to school to be a doctor so I can't just leave someone alone when they need help! Not that I wouldn't help anyway, but you know."

Now Nico was back to looking at him with an unreadable expression again. "Is that so?"

Will just nodded. It was quiet for a moment then his brain kicked in again and he held out his hand to Nico. "You know it's kind of been a long night and a lot has happened but I still haven't introduced myself yet, my name is Will Solace. Nice to meet you, I'm glad you're okay." he smiled a bright smile at Nico.

Maybe it was the light in the room or the way his makeup made his eyes look but they seemed to really shine as he took Will's hand.

"Nico di Angelo, and I'm allergic to garlic." he said with a playful smirk, his teeth were normal, the fangs sat on the table next to the bed he was sitting in. "You might want to remember that for next time."

 _Next time?_

Then it clicked and Will just beamed. "So about that number…"

Maybe working at the pizzeria on Halloween instead of dressing up and going to a party wasn't so bad after all, he did meet a very beautiful vampire with an allergy to garlic thanks to it.

 **I know I wasn't really planning on posting a Halloween fic, mostly because nothing came to mind but yesterday I found this prompt and instantly knew what to do so I know it's a few days late but I hope you liked it.**


End file.
